Anywhere
by Dragonfly-Storm
Summary: Basic CedricHermione love story from when they met at the Qudditch World Cup until the end according to me. I'm making two versions of the story. One where Cedric dies and one where he lives. Read and review please.


**Title-** Anywhere (I couldn't think of anything better.)

**Rating-** I don't know...um...Pg for now I guess.

**Pairing-** Cedric/Hermione

**Disclaimer-** I don't own it.

**Progress of Story-** A work in progress. This is chapter one, I know there will be more chapters, but I don't know how many.

**Length-** Chapter one is really long. I was feeling inspired and it is probably long and boring so read at your own risk. In total it is 4,125 words.

**Special Notes-** I'm going to write two different endings. One where Cedric does and one that is AU so look out for that. The songs belongs to Evanescence not me. The lyrics are here. Oh Hermione's thoughts are _italics _and Cedric's thoughts are **bold. **Hermione's singing is like **this**.

Hermione Granger had just arrived at the burrow when Mrs. Weasley asked her to wake up Harry and Ron. Ginny was already up, dressed, and eating breakfast when her mother made the request. She gave her a look of sympathy knowing from experience that the task was not as simple as her mother made it sound. Hermione in response just shook her head and sighed before walking up the stairs to do her task.

As she passed Fred and George's room she could hear their mother scolding the two boys for going back to sleep the first two times she woke them up. Hermione silently laughed to herself before going to Ron's room. As soon as she walked in she saw that Harry was having another nightmare. He was sweating and panting in his sleep. She shook him and he awoke startled gasping for air. After a minute he regained his composure and Hermione continued her task by waking a comatose Ron.

No matter how much she shook him or called out his name, Ron continued to snore. She could hear Harry chuckling behind her and it took all her might not to turn around and give him a dirty look. She decided because of his nightmare and how silly she looked at that present moment she would let it slide just this once.

"**_Wake up Ron!_**" she screamed as she clapped her hands in front of his face.

With a snort Ron awoke and noticing she was in the room pulled the blankets up to his chin and responded with bloody hell. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boy before turning away When she turned back to him he was already in the process of going back to sleep. She balled up her fists and scrunched up her face trying not to scream from frustration. She wondered if all the Weasley boys were like this and if they were how Mrs. Weasley did not go insane after all these years.

"Ron your mother has breakfast ready," hoping the thought of food would wake him up. When it didn't work Hermione gave Harry a look.

"Don't worry I'll get him up," he responded so she left the room to get something to eat.

When everyone had was finally up, dressed, had eaten, and packed they followed Mr. Weasley through the woods. With Arthur Weasley heading the group, the six kids followed him in their respective pairs. Hermione and Ginny walking a few steps behind him talking about whatever came to mind. Behind them were Fred and George talking about some of their new inventions. Then far behind the twins were Harry and Ron, struggling to stay awake.

The seven kept walking while Mr. Weasley talked on and on thinking the children were listening. Soon a man came into a view and greeted the Weasley father. The two talked and introduced all the children to Amos Diggory and then inquired about his son Cedric.

_Cedric Diggory? Where have I heard that name?_

As soon as Hermione's thoughts were complete, the most handsome boy Hermione had ever seen jumped out of the tree in front of her. Now she knew who he was. Cedric was a sixth year Hufflepuff about sixteen or seventeen. He was a top student, a prefect, and the captain of the Hufflepuff qudditch team. She had seen him around school, but since school is always so hectic for her she never really noticed him until now.

He was extremely tall, Hermione was now wishing she wasn't as short as she was. He had brilliant gray eyes and sandy brown hair. His smile could make any girl melt, it was genuine and friendly, a lot like him.

Hermione had to have felt a thousand things at once. She felt happy, shy, vulnerable, scared, and other things she couldn't explain. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she swore everyone around her could hear it. As Cedric turned after greeting Mr. Weasley he locked eyes with Hermione. They both just stood there and stared for what seemed like eternity. Hermione felt she was drowning in the ocean just by staring into his gray irises. After eternity or in reality five seconds, Cedric gave her one of his heart melting smiles before continuing to greet the rest of the clan.

Hermione and Ginny turned to each other and gave each other knowing grins about how cute the older Hufflepuff was and both gave out the exact same girlish giggle, something Hermione never thought she would do in this lifetime or the next. _Thinking a boy is cute must make you do crazy things._

Noticing what just happened, Fred and George went on either side of the girls to poke fun like only trouble making big brothers could.

"Oh that Cedric Diggory! Isn't he so dreamy George," mocked Fred standing next to Hermione. Soon came George's response who was standing next to Ginny.

"The dreamiest! I wouldn't mind getting _friendly_ with him."

"Did you see his eyes and smile? Make me melt with just one look," came Fred's tormenting response. The two girls slowly looked behind them and noticed the boy that was being talked was right behind them as they walked and hearing everything. He saw the two girls looking at him and just shook his head at what Fred and George were doing to them. The two girls groaned and turned back around to withstand the rest of the twins torment.

"You girls wonder what is so great about Qudditch, just LOOK at Diggory's muscles," George said, continuing embarrassing his baby sister and Hermione.

"I know! I bet he has a six pack under those Hufflepuff robes. I wouldn't mind if his robes just came off one day during a match. What do you two say," George asked the two girls. Not expecting a real answer, but a rush of rude comments.

"Would you two knock it off," Ginny screamed to no avail. Her dad and Mr. Diggory were far ahead of the group and not paying attention to the tormenting of the two girls.

The twins continued with their comments knowing that it was driving them crazy. Cedric was walking behind, at first he was going to say something to them, then he thought better of it. He knew a lot more about Hermione Granger then anyone thought and he knew she was smart, strong, and fierce and she could take anything, especially the troublesome Gryffindor twins. She will probably hex them into oblivion later. Behind Cedric were Ron and Harry, amused and enjoying the show. They would never admit it though in fear of their best friend.

"Well I know Hermione likes Cedric. Did you see her face when he jumped down from that tree," Fred said as if Hermione wasn't even there.

"I know like as if her guardian angel dropped from heaven to greet her. I don't know what kind of impression she made though, she just stood there aw struck. He must think she's strange."

"I think you two are strange and don't know to treat two beautiful smart young ladies," Cedric piped in. The twins gave him a look and continued.

"She had drool coming out of her mouth too, right here," Fred said as he pointed to the corner of her mouth. Hermione slapped his hand away and gave both twins the same dirty look. Both got the message; if they didn't stop they were going to be hexed to oblivion.

"Ow, feisty Granger, don't worry we're done. We have more important things to tend to."

Both boys left the sides of the girls and joined together in front of them talking about their next pranks most likely. Cedric knowing the girls were in bad spirits came in between them and put an arm around each one of them as the walked.

"Ignore them. They are just immature and like to poke fun, but sometimes they take things too far."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't live with them and deal with their pranks on a daily basis." Ginny said, obviously sick of her brothers embarrassing her. Especially in front of Cedric.

"You're right. I don't deal with them as much as you do Ginny or even you Hermione, but I have been their guinea pig for a few of their products," he said trying to make them feel a little better. Ginny looked at him in horror knowing her brothers had the worst products.

"Which...which ones," she asked.

"Well, the most memorable is I ate a one of their experiments and I grew a horn in the middle of my forehead," both girls grimaced upon hearing this. "Anyway, tell me about some of your experiences."

"Um...what's a good one...oh I know! I was their pawn for their hair growing potion. My hair wouldn't stop growing for two days, my mother kept having to cut it off it kept growing so long." Ginny told her tale to the older boy.

"What about you Hermione? What have the twins done to you since you've known them," question looking down at the girl with his brilliant smile.

"Nothing...nothing at all. I have never been a pawn in their silly little pranks," Hermione responded while looking away from the boy, knowing he'll see right through her and know she was lying.

"Now come on Granger, why don't you tell dear Diggory what we did to you before school ended," George said with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah tell dear Diggory so he can come beat us up for picking on his girl," Fred responded with the same hearty laugh his twin gave. Hermione's face turned bright red out of anger and embarrassment.

"Yes Hermione tell your dear Diggory so he has more of an excuse to hex the Weasley twins into oblivion," Cedric warned the twins.

"Now Diggory we know you wouldn't do that," came George's voice.

"Yeah we know you are the ideal Hufflepuff. You're too noble and fair to do anything to us," Fred and George laughed taunting him.

"Maybe I'll forget my Hufflepuff ideals for a moment if you two don't knock it off."

"Aw George now we know it's true love! Diggory forgetting his morals and hexing us to protect his girl's honor. How sweet is that," mocked Fred.

"Too sweet. True love always brings a tear to my eye," George said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Cedric just shook his head trying to shake of his embarrassment as well, wondering if Hermione noticed how red his face was turning or how fast his heart was beating.

"Come on Granger tell me. I bet it's not as worst as a horn growing out of your head," Cedric pleaded wanting to know what hell the twins put her through.

"No I suppose not, but it's just embarrassing. I feel stupid falling for one of their wretched pranks." Hermione said her head cast down.

"Now Hermione probably half of Hogwarts as been a pawn in their pranks so don't fell so bad."

"Well...okay...I...I can't. Ginny can tell you if she wants."

"Well...it was the last week of school last year and Hermione's parents sent her some of her favorite muggle candy. What were they called Hermione," Ginny asked so she could continue her story properly.

"Reece's Peanut Butter Cups," Hermione responded. When she saw that Cedric didn't know what they were she told him before Ginny continued with the story.

"Well anyway. The twins stole the candy and made into one of their experiments. They sent it back to her and she ate it. Well for the first month of summer Hermione couldn't leave her house because the irises of her eyes turned rainbow colors continuously," Ginny told the older boy. He shook his head in disbelief and decided to try to make the situation better.

"That's pretty bad, but I bet it was really pretty. I mean not as pretty as your natural eye color, but it's unique," he rambled then stopped and look forward, scared what her reaction might be. Finally Ginny broke the awkward silence.

"Why are you hanging with us anyway," Ginny questioned which was also on Hermione's mind.

"What do you mean," Cedric questioned with a little laugh.

"Well your a popular sixth year and Hermione and are are third and fourth years," Ginny answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cedric just shook his head and laughed.

"That doesn't matter. It means nothing. You two are probably some of the best company I have ever had," Cedric said with one of his genuine smiles showing he was telling the truth. He then leaned down and whispered just loud enough for the girls and the twins to hear.

"What more is that you two are the best company here."

The two girls giggled and went into fits of laughter with the twins response.

"We heard that!" The twins responded simultaneous.

"Good I was hoping you would," Cedric laughed along with the girls.

"We're here!" Bellowed Arthur Weasley to the seven children.

"What? Where are we," questioned a naive Harry.

"It's a portkey. You grab on and it will transport you to a specific place," Cedric replied as everyone else circled around the old boot and held on. Harry grabbed on and soon they were being transported. After everyone's less then graceful landing Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley floated to the ground with ease.

"You all right Hermione," Cedric asked as he stretched out a hand to help her up. Hermione took it and allowed him to help her up.

Finally everyone was aware that they were at the World Qudditch Cup. Everyone looked around them with excitement and then everyone went to their respected tents. Everyone picked what room they were going to stay in. Hermione and Ginny went into their room and sat on their beds and started to talk.

"So what did you think of Cedric Diggory," asked Ginny as she looked over at Hermione and smiled. She saw how Hermione got when Cedric came down from that tree and wanted to see if she would admit anything.

"what...what do you mean," Hermione replied knowing Ginny probably knew everyone, but refusing to reveal anything.

"You know what I mean. I saw the look on your face when Cedric jumped out of that tree"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about: Hermione replied looking at the ceiling of her room. She glanced over at Ginny and couldn't keep a straight face. She broke out into a smile and her face turned pink. "Shut up."

"Oh really what am I to shut up about if you don't know what I'm talking about," asked Ginny. Hermione's smile grew bigger and her face turned pinker. She put her hands over her face and let a small scream only Ginny could hear.

"I've know him for less then an hour and I turned into a crazy giddy girl. What's wrong with me Gin?"

"I think you're in love," answered Ginny as she laid on her bed looking at Hermione. Her head was propped on her shoulder as she watched her book worm best friend get in touch with her girlish side.

"After knowing him for an hour," commented a skeptical Hermione. "I think you're crazy."

"Oh come on you've heard of love at first sight." Ginny smiled and stared off dreamily. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I believe in it."

The girls were about to continue their conversation when Ron came into the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking," asked Hermione, hoping Ron hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to knock on? We're in a tent!" exclaimed Ron. Both girls rolled their eyes at the same time and glared and the red headed boy.

"How about your thick skull," Ginny teased her big brother. Both girls laughed and Ron glared at his baby sister.

"_Anyway_...I came to tell you two we are going off to look around and we'll see you later," Ron told the two girls and turned to leave.

"Wait we're coming too," exclaimed Ginny as she jumped off her bed.

"You guys go, I'll catch up in a bit. I want to unpack and write a letter to my parents telling them where I am." she replied.

"Alright I'll see you in a little while," said Ginny as all the Weasley's and Harry left the tent to explore. They met up with Amos and Cedric, the kids and their parents went their separate ways. After walking around for a bit, Cedric inquired about Hermione's whereabouts.

"She was at the tent unpacking and writing her parents. She should be here soon," replied Ginny.

"I'm going to go find her. She might not know where we are or what not," Cedric explained quickly before he turned the opposite direction to go look for the girl. Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, and Harry gave each other suspicious looks, but then just shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way.

Cedric walked for about five minutes before he got to the right tent. He knew that even though it looked small on the outside that it was bewitched to be spacious on the inside. As he entered the tent he heard the most beautiful voice singing in the tent. He swore it had to be a siren. It was hypnotizing him and pulling him closer and closer. Cedric moved towards a room at the left of the tent. He looked into the room to see one Hermione Granger unpacking her clothes and singing as she was doing so. He didn't know the song so it was more then likely muggle.

He stood there for the longest time watching her as she moved with ease around the room and singing the song. She didn't notice he was there. He became so entranced by her singing he closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song that was being sung by the the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

_**Forget this life**_ _**Come with me**_ _**Don't look back, you're safe now**_ _**Unlock your heart**_ _**Drop your guard**_ _**No one's left to stop you**_ _**Forget this life**_ _**Come with me**_ _**Don't look back, you're safe now**_ _**Unlock your heart**_ _**Drop your guard**_ _**No one's left to stop you now**_

Cedric listened to one more verse of the song before his eyes whipped open upon hearing her scream. He realized she screamed because she had just discovered he was there. She was breathing heavily and staring at him. She sat down in a chair and to calm herself. After a minute or so she calmed down and was able to speak.

"You scared me half to death," she told him and he felt guilty

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Are you okay," he asked and she could see he was really sorry for scaring her. She softened her face and smile, signaling she forgave him.

"It's okay. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh you were gone for quite a while so I came to see if you were alright," he said suddenly finding his shoes very interesting because he couldn't stop staring at them.

"Oh. I'm alright, I'm all done with everything I needed to do. Thank you for checking on me though," she said shyly.

"By the way, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," he told her and smiled. He looked at her like he had did earlier.

She had flawless milk white skin. Her eyes were the color of honey and gold and gave away everything she was feeling at that time. Her teeth were perfect except for the two front teeth that were a bit long, but her smile was still beautiful. Her hair had calm down a bit since her first year at Hogwarts. It was long, halfway down here back and it was still wild, but was more of wild curls then the big bush it once was. She was extremely short compared to him, but he thought that was cute. He felt the need to protect her from everything bad in the world, but knew she could take care of herself.

Besides being so short she was thin, but not anorexic thin. Her body started taking on womanly curves in all the right places, but he doubted that she noticed or appreciated it. He doubted she heard a lot from guys how beautiful she was because guys her age were interested in girls who looked like clowns with all the make-up they were wearing. The guys his age were looking at all the pretty girls his age even though to him none were as pretty as her.

He didn't have to even mention how intelligent she was because everyone knew she was the top student at Hogwarts. She was probably smart enough to be in his grade and be at the top of his class. She was extremely shy, adding to her beauty. After his comment she casted her head down and her face turned the slightest shade of pink. He also knew she was extremely kind. He knew she took in that mangy cat because she felt bad for it.

All last year he saw the cat walking around the castle attacking Draco Malfoy and his gang. He'd come out from behind a statue and claw the hell out if their ankles. Before Draco or his goons could comprehend what just happened the cat was running away, most likely to find his mum and cuddle up to her. He doubted Hermione knew he was doing this, but it was still funny to watch. More then likely Hermione would cry to the cat about the torment they put her through on a daily basis and the cat decided to get revenge for the only person who ever loved him. Cedric wouldn't tell Hermione this, but he thought there was something more to this cat than what meets the eye. Hermione loved the thing though and he thought that it was so beautiful that she loved that demonic cat so much even though everyone else hated it.

**How can one girl be so perfect?**

"Well...um...thank you," she replied.

"What is the name of the song you were singing," Cedric asked. Hermione looked up at him and stumbled on her words.

"It's a muggle song called Anywhere."

"How does the rest of it go," asked Cedric hoping she would start singing again.

"Oh I could write down the lyrics for you if you'd like," obviously his plan didn't work and he was disappointed.

"That's okay. I'd rather hear you sing it."

"Um..I'd rather not," she said, her shyness kicking back in. Her shyness was cute, but sometimes it was frustrating.

"Oh come on Granger, what do you have stage fright," he asked and he automatically knew she did. "okay, but I shall have you know that I will persuade you to sing for me one day."

"I highly doubt it."

"So what's the song about anyway? There's no singing involved," he thought the song was pretty from what he heard.

"Uh...you'll think it's stupid."

"I'm assuming it's a love song," he assumed right because Hermione smiled a little and bit her bottom lip. He knew when she was biting her lip she was either concentrating or nervous.

"Don't worry I won't think it's stupid. You have to remember Hermione, I'm not Harry or Ron, I'm more mature then them and I'm not going to criticize something like that."

Hermione could see he was telling the truth and started to ramble about the song as Cedric stood there intently listening to her,"It's about a love where nobody around them wants them to be together so they run away to be together. It's a sweet song and it kind of reminds me of some of favorite books, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Iseult..." she stopped in her tracks and looked at him. She realized she was talking about muggle books and he would have no idea what she was talking about.

"It's okay, if I was living in the muggle world I would probably talk about things to people such as qudditch and they would have no idea what I was talking about," he reassured her.

"Yes, but I've been apart of the wizard world for four years now. I should know better."

"It's alright. We've been gone a long time so maybe we should go meet them," he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah you're right, let's go," she replied and the two headed out of the tent to meet the rest of the gang.


End file.
